just the way you are
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: yesung tidak mau donghae meninggalkannya.\yesung sangat manja jika bersama orang yg membuatnya nyaman\ menikahlah denganku sayang.\'Terimakasih tuhan sudah memberikan malaikat penjaga untukku. Saranghae lee donghae'. haesung ff slight kyusung. yesung , donghae , kyuhyun , ryeowook.


**\\(^^)/HAESUNG FANFICTION\\(^^)/**

 **"JUST THE WAY YOU ARE"**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dan mengenakan setelan jas terlihat berjalan keluar dari kantornya lee corp. Yg merupakan perusahaan milik keluarganya . namja itu sendiri menjabat sebagai direktur utama di usianya yg baru menginjak 24 tahun . cukup muda bukan ? . sebut saja nama namja itu lee donghae .

Diliriknya jam yg bertengger di pergelangan tangannya , jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Saatnya untuk makan siang dan waktunya juga untuk... menjemput namjachingunya.

Ya, lee donghae memang telah memiliki seorang kekasih yg masih duduk di tingkat ke 3 senior high school . namanya kim yesung namja manis yg usianya baru 18 tahun, berbeda 6 tahun darinya . namun itu semua tidak menghalangi lee donghae untuk menjadikan kim yesung namjachingunya seminggu yg lalu.

Dengan senyum yg mengembang namja tampan itu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi kekasih manisnya itu .

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah halte yg terletak di depan gedung shinhwa senior high school . sesekali namja itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya . "aisshh .. Lama sekali kau wookie aku bosan" rutuk namja itu sebal sudah 15 dia menit dia menunggu namun sahabat jerapahnya itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya .

Drrrrtttt...drrrttt..

Getaran dari ponselnya mengalihkan namja manis itu sebut saja namanya yesung dari acara menggerutunya. Setelah melihat sebentar id si pemanggil yesung tersenyum dan segera menjawab panggilan itu .

"Yeoboseyo"

'Yeoboseyo sayang, kau sudah pulang sekolah?'

"Emm..sudah hyung"

'Kalau begitu hyung jemput ya sayang , tunggu hyung'

"Eh ! Tidak usah hyung , aku pulang dengan ryeowook saja" cegah yesung.

'Wae sayang? Setiap hyung mau jemput kau selalu menolak , waktu itu kau pulang dengan sepupumu henry , kapan hari kau di jemput oleh appa mu , lalu kemarin kau ingin pulang naik bus . memang kenapa jika pulang dengan ku sayang ? Ada yg salah ?'

"Bukan begitu hyung, tidak ada yg salah , hanya saja..."

*flashback*

"Kyunnie hyung kenapa lama sekali ? Aku sudah kering menunggumu!"

Teriak seorang namja manis kepada seseorang di line telepon. Namja manis itu terlihat kesal terlihat dari wajahnya yg cemberut , karena dia harus menunggu lama orang yg dia teriaki tadi.

'Sabar baby, tadi hyung harus membantu dosen hyung sebentar , dan ini baru saja selesai '

"Sekarang hyung dimana?"

'Hyung sudah di parkiran kampus baby, tunggu hyung ne?'

"apa? Lalu kapan hyung akan sampai ? Jarak dari kampus hyung kemari kan sangat jauh!" teriak namja manis itu lagi.

"Sabar baby, hyung berangkat sekarang , jika kau tidak mau menunggu lama kau bisa naik bus sekali ini saja baby"

"Shireooo aku hanya mau pulang dengan hyung , tidak mau yg lain" rengek namja manis itu sebut saja namanya kim yesung, pada seseorang di telephone itu yg belakangan di ketahui sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yasudah tunggu hyung, jangan kemana-mana oke?"

"Hemph"

.

'Yeoboseyo?, sayang ? Baby ? Sungie ? Yesungie ?' donghae terlihat bingung karena yesung tidak meneruskan ucapannya tapi malah terdiam.

"E..eh iya hyung mian" jawab yesung sedikit kaget.

:Kau kenapa sayang? Dari tadi aku ajak bicara kau diam saja , melamun eoh?' tanya donghae cemas.

"Tidak hyung aku tadi..tadi.."

'Ahh sudahlah sayang hyung jemput sekarang ya, lalu kita makan siang'

"Tapi..."

'Tidak ada penolakan sayang' paksa donghae

"Baiklah hyung" jawab yesung akhirnya menyerah

'Nah tunggu hyung sayang , i love you , aku sangat mencintaimu kim yesung'

"I love you too donghae hyung" jawab yesung malu-malu.

Panggilan pun terputus . yesung segera menghela nafasnya.

"Mian donghae hyung" gumam yesung

.

Beberapa menit kemudian namja tampan itu sudah sampai di depan sekolah kim yesung . di edarkan pandangannya mencari sosok mungil kekasihnya . matanya lalu menangkap sosok kim yesung yg sedang duduk di halte bus samping sekolah sambil bermain ponselnya. Segera saja donghae menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hay sayang , maaf hyung lama ne?"

Sosok yg sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung menoleh mendengar suara lembut lee donghae.

"Tidak hyung , tidak lama kok, emm kita pulang sekarang?"

"Iya sayang , tapi kita makan siang dulu ya, kau mau makan apa?"

"Makan pizza ukuran besar hyung!" seru kim yesung ceria sambil merentangkan tangannya menggambarkan pizza ukuran besar.

"Ups mian hyung" tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersadar dan tertunduk malu akan sikapnya.

"Hahaha.. Kenapa minta maaf sayang ? Apapun untukmu . kajja"

"Donghae segera meraih tangan yesung dan mencium nya sebentar sebelum menggandengnya menuju mobilnya"

.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di restaurant tempat mereka akan makan siang. Donghae turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk namja manisnya. Yesung segera turun dan merangkul lengan kekasihnya.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Ne sayang kajja kita masuk"

Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki reataurant dan memilih meja makan yg berada dekat jendela.

"Sayang mau pesan apa ?"

Tanya donghae begitu mereka berdua duduk .

Yesung terlihat membuka menu dan memilihnya sebentar.

"Emm aku mau chicken onion pizza saja hyung" sahut yesung.

"Baiklah" donghae lalu memanggil waitrees dan menyebutkan pesanannya

"Tolong 1chicken onion pizza ukuran besar dan 2 gelas strawberry juice" waitrees pun segera mencatat dan berlalu dari meja mereka.

Setelah pesanan datang yesung dan donghae segera menyantap pizza mereka , yesung makan dengan sangat berantakan sehingga bibirnya pun belepotan saus. Donghae tertawa melihatnya dan segera menghapus noda saus di bibir yesung dengan ibu jarinya membuat yesung merona.

"Makanlah yg banyak sayang" kata donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung" jawab yesung malu.

"Sayang aaaa..." donghae mencoba menyuapi yesung sepotong pizza namun yesung menolaknya .

"Hyung aku bisa makan sendiri aku sudah besar" donghae sendiri agak kecewa dengan sikap yesung dia hanya mencoba memanjakan yesung tapi sepertinya yesung tidak menyukai sikapnya.

"Arraseo sayang" akhirnya donghae memakan sendiri pizza yg tadi ingin dia suapkan pada yesung.

Mereka makan dalam hening. Diam-diam yesung memandangi donghae dia merasa sedikit bersalah.

*flashback*

"Kyunnie hyung suapi akuu.." manja yesung pada kekasihnya kyuhyun .

"Baby, memangnya kau tidak bisa makan sendiri ?"

Sahut kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah kekasihnya kim yesung. Dia sedang sangat sibuk membuat tugas kuliahnya tapi kekasihnya tidak mengerti malah merengek minta di suapi. Memang sih biasanya dia sering menyuapi kekasihnya yg super manja itu tapi, liat situasi juga kan.

"Bisa sihh tapi aku gak mau makan kalau tidak di suapi hyung" jawab yesung cemberut

"Tapi baby kau tidak lihat? hyung kan sedang mengetik tugas"

"Kan bisa di lanjut nanti, pokoknya gak mau tau, kalau hyung gak mau aku gak mau makan" seru yesung ngambek.

"Baiklah..baiklah, sini hyung suapi" kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah .

"Yeyy gomawo hyung" yesung senang karena kekasihnya tidak bisa menolak permintaanya.

.

"Sayang ? Kenapa melamun ?" yesung tersentak saat donghae melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Aishhh kim yesung melamun lagi.

"Ahh.. Aku tidak melamun hyung"

"Tidak apanya dari tadi aku panggil-panggil diam saja"

"Hehe mianhae hyung "

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sayang? Apa hyung punya salah?"

"Tidak hyung , hyung tidak salah apapun aku hanya .. Hanya.. Sedikit mengantuk" kim yesung memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Benarkah ? Yasudah habiskan makananmu, dan hyung akan mengantar kau pulang"

"Iyya hyung"

Dan merekapun segera menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Setelah selesai donghae segera mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang.

.

Donghae menhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yg terlihat asri.

"Gomawo hyung sudah mengantarku" yesung bergegas turun dari mobil namun di cegah donghae.

"Tunggu sayang"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening yesung.

"Nanti hyung telephone ne" kata donghae setelah melepas ciumannya.

"I..iya hyung" jawab yesung sedikit gugup. Setelah itu ia langsung turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti hyung, hati-hati di jalan"

"Bye sayang , istirahatlah , aku mencintaimu"

"Nado hyung"

Donghae pun tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya karna jam makan siang sudah berakhir.

~just the way you are~

Di dalam kamar bernuansa biru muda , terlihat seorang namja manis berwajah imut dan berjari mungil sedang tiduran di kasur sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telephone.

"Wookie mian tadi aku pulang duluan hehehe.."

"Aish kau kebiasaan, tidak bilang dulu , kukira kau di culik, katanya kau ingin pulang bersamaku tapi kau kau tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja"

"Hehehe .. Donghae hyung memaksa untuk menjemputku wookie"

"Ohh tumben kau mau di jemput , katanya kau mau berubah eoh ?"

Tanya ryeowook orang di seberang telephone heran.

"Aku awalnya menolak , tapi donghae hyung memaksa"

"Tidak ada salahnya sungie, itu wajar kan . mungkin donghae hyung berbeda, jangan samakan dengan dia sungie"

"Tapi aku takut wookie donghae hyung akan bosan padaku kalau aku masih bersikap seperti dulu, lalu setelah donghae hyung bosan dia akan memutuskan ku , andwae ! Aku tidak mau kehilangan donghae hyung" seru namja manis itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kulihat donghae hyung itu seperti tipe namja yg suka memanjakan kekasihnya"

"Iya munkin awalnya dia kelihatan senang , tapi lama-lama dia akan berubah kau tau kan wookie dulu kyu juga-"

"Ah cukup sungie! Aku bosan mendengarnya . itu lagi itu lagi yg kau bahas , aku tau kau manderita kan tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri . kau itu memang dari dulu manja dan kekanakan . kalau memang namjachingumu itu benar-benar mencitaimu dia pasti akan menerima mu apa adanya sungie" nasihat ryeowook.

"Aku takut wookie, dulu aku sangat sakit saat kyu memutuskanku karna sifatku itu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi , aku sangat mencintai donghae hyung"

"Hah... Terserah kau saja , semoga tidak ada yg tersakiti di sini"

"Yasudah aku tutup ya , aku mengantuk"

"Arraseo , pikirkan perkataanku sungie"

"Emm.. Ne wookie" pipp

~Malam hari~

*tring* ponsel yesung yg tergeletak di meja nakas berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk . yesung yg baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya segera meraih poselnya. 1pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

'Sayang aku ada di depan rumahmu'

Setelah membaca pesan itu yesung lalu berlari ke arah balkon kamarnya dan benar saja dari lantai 2 rumahnya yesung bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya telah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Namja tampan itu mengenakan sweeter garis-garis berwarna biru muda, celana jins berwarna biru dongker dan sepatu kets yg senada dengan warna celananya. Dan jangan lupakan namja itu juga membawa sebuket bunga lily putih di tangannya. Segera saja yesung berlari sambil melompat senang menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju lantai bawah. Yesung sudah tidak sabar bertemu kekasihnya itu . namun saat tangan mungilnya hendak menyentuh knop pintu , yesung terdiam sesaat .

"Aishh.. Aku tidak boleh begini, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan kim yesung" omel yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat yesung menghela nafas dan membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu segera menghampiri namja tampan yg berdiri di depan gerbang itu .

"Sayang bolehkah aku masuk ? Disini dingin" pinta donghae.

"Ohh iya hyung maaf" yesung segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuk donghae dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ini untukmu sayang" donghae mengangsurkan sebuket bunga lily di tangannya pada yesung setelah dia duduk dengan nyaman di sofa rumah yesung.

"Terima kasih hyung" yesung menerima bunga itu dan memeluknya sambil tersenyum senang hingga matanya tinggal segaris. Donghae yg melihat itu menjadi gemas dan langsung yesung dan menyandarkan kepala yesung di bahunya .

"Kau sudah makan sayang ?"

"Sudah hyung" sahut yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana hyung ?" tanya yesung.

"Kemana saja, atau kau mau beli sesuatu?"

"Boleh juga hyung, aku bosan di rumah" rengek yesung.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah kajja kita jalan-jalan kekasihku yg manja"

Deg..

Mendengar perkataan donghae yesung langsung tersadar akan sikapnya.

'Ingat kim yesung kau harus berubah' rutuk yesung dalam hati.

"Ohh iya hyung, emm aku ganti pakaian dulu ya"

"Oke"

.

~At mall~

Saat ini yesung dan donghae sedang berjalan- jalan di pusat perbelanjaan yg sangat ramai pengunjung. Terlihat banyak orang yg berlalu lalang dengan menenteng berbagai barang belanjaan. Donghae mengenggam tangan yesung erat mungkin takut jika yesung hilang :D.

Di bagian tengah mall terlihat banyak kerumunan orang-orang memperebutkan pakain yg sedang di diskon besar-besaran. Yesung yg memandang itu tiba-tiba merasa dejavu.

Flashback:

"Hyung ayolaahh .." rengek yesung.

"Kau tidak salah baby, untuk apa hyung kesana, kalau kau masih ingin membeli pakaian kita cari saja yg lain , kenapa harus yg itu"

Kyuhyun memandang horor tumpukan baju diskon yg sedang di kerumuni oleh orang-orang yg di dominasi oleh yeoja dan ajjuma, yg terletak tepat di tengah mall. Banyak yeoja berebut ingin mendapatkan pakaian sebanyak-banyaknya yg sedang di diskon besar-besaran itu.

"Tapi hyung diskon nya sangat besar , 70% hyung"

"Lalu kenapa, lagipula apa itu belum cukup?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk papper bag di kedua tangan yesung, yg kira-kira berjumlah 7 kantong.

"Hyung yg namanya diskon itu tidak boleh di sia-siakan , palli hyung nanti kehabisan" seru yesung sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi kyuhyun.

"Aishh .. Lalu kenapa harus hyung? Kau sajalah yg kesana" sunggut kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula hyung sudah tau seleraku kan? Ayolah hyung demi sungie" yesung mulai mengeluarkan turttle eyes nya.

"Hahh baiklah..." kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Dengan langkah berat kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kerumunan yeoja-yeoja ganas yg sedang memperebutkan pakaian diskon itu. Dengan perasaan malu setengah mati kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan itu untuk mendapatkan pakaian mana yg kira-kira yesung suka.

"Ya! Minggir kau anak muda!" seru seorang ajjuma bertubuh gemuk.

"Awas kau menghalangi ku!" seru seorang yeoja pada kyuhyun. Tubuh kyuhun pun terdorong kesana kemari saat iya berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia haus diskon itu. Poor kyuhyun.

10 menit kemudian kyuhyun kembali kehadapan yesung yg sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat diskon dengan keadaan rambut acak-acakan dan pakaiannya yg sudah lecek tak berbentuk.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya yesung sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ini, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan ini" kyuhyun menyodorkan 5 potong pakaian hasil 'buruannya' pada yesung.

"Ahh gomawo hyung, ini sudah cukup. Kau memang yg terbaik kajja kita bayar lalu habis itu kita makan es krim ya" seru yesung sambil menarik kyuhyun ke arah kasir.

"Hahh.. Apapun untukmu baby" pasrah kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

.

"Sayang, kau ingin melihat-lihat kesana tidak?" yesung tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya saat donghae mengajaknya bicara.

"Ah, boleh hyung" yesung memandang tempat yg di tunjuk donghae, sebuah toko sepatu.

"Kajja" ajak donghae.

Yesung memandang sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih bersih yg terpajang di etalase. Sebenarnya dia menginginkan boneka itu, tapi sudahlah dia ingin berhenti merengek dan bersikap kekanakan lagi. Dia sudag dewasa, tidak sepantasnya seorang namja dewasa mempunyai boneka-_-.

"Sayang kau manis sekali hari ini" puji donghae namun tak ada sahutan dari yesung . donghae menoleh ke arah samping namun dia tidak menemukan yesung, berarti sedari tadi dia bicara sendiri :D

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan yesung sedang menatap ke arah etalase yg memajang boneka-boneka lucu. Donghae segera menghampiri yesung.

"Sayang kau ingin boneka itu ?" tanya donghae langsung begitu sampai di depan yesung.

"Tidak kok hyung" jawab yesung langsung .

"Hemm.. Tapi hyung ingin belikan untuk yesungie yg manis" sahut donghae yg langsung menggandeng tangan yesung masuk ke dalam toko, tanpa mendengar persetujuan yesung terlebih dulu.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa hyung, gomawo untuk jalan-jalannya ne" ucap yesung pada donghae saat mereka telah sampai di depan rumah yesung. Setelah lelah berbelanja akhirnya donghae mengantar yesung pulang karena haru telah malam.

"Cheonma sayang, kau sepertinya suka sekali pada boneka itu, hyung cemburu sayang"

"Cemburu kenapa hyung?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Dari tadi kau memeluk boneka itu terus, hyung juga ingin dipeluk sayang" ucap donghae memelas sambil menunjuk boneka beruang putih yg sedari tadi tidak yesung lepas dari pelukannya.

Mendengar itu yesung tersenyum dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh donghae . dan donghae pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan yesung dan mencium keningnya.

Setelah beberapa menit merekapun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Hyung pulang dulu sayang" pamit donghae.

"Ne hyung hati-hati" pesan yesung.

"Masuklah.. Hyung sangat mencintaimu yesungie"

"Nado hyung" balas yesung sambil tersenyum.

'Chup'

Donghae mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan yesung lalu segera melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke mobil.

"Bye sayang" donghae segera melajukan mobilnya.

Yesung pun membalas lambaian tangan donghae dan setelah mobil donghae hilang dari pandangan, ia segera berlari masuk ke rumah sambil memegangi pipinya yg terasa memanas.

.

Esoknya di sekolah . .

"Ya! Sungie berhenti tersenyum sendiri aku takut tau!" seru kim ryeowook saat melihat namja manis teman sebangkunya yg sedari datang ke kelas tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sumringah.

"Aishh.. Aku lagi bahagia wookie" sahut kim yesung namja manis itu.

"Wae ? Kau habis di cium donghae hyung?" tebak ryeowook tepat sasaran.

"Yap" seru yesung ceria , sambil tersenyum tambah lebar.

"Jinjja? Dimana? Kapan? Di pipi atau di bibir ?" tanya ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

"Kemarin malam di depan rumahku donghae hyung mencium pipiku" jelas yesung.

"Haisshhh hanya di pipi saja tidak seru" ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Biar saja" jawab yesung cuek.

"Sampai kapan kau berpura-pura di depan donghae hyung? Ini bukan sungie yg kukenal.

"Wookie aku sudah bertekad tidak mau menjadi namja yg manja, kekanakan, dan menyebalkan lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan donghae hyung. Dia itu sempurna tampan , lembut , baik hati, bagaimana kalau donghae hyung memutuskanku karena sifatku itu ? Aku tidak mau kejadian yg dulu terulang lagi" sahut yesung sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi ini bukan kau sungie , mana sungie yg kukenal ceria, manja , cerewet dan kekanakan? Kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri , berhentilah bersikap sok dewasa" seru ryeowook .

"Stop wookie jangan bahas ini lagi" jawab yesung setengah berteriak.

"Oh ya lusa aku dan donghae hyung mau menonton drama musikal" yesung mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Mendegar itu ryeowook pun terlihat antusias. "Jinjja? Enaknya yg punya namjachingu" iri ryeowook.

"Makanya terima saja kangin sunbae"

"Shireo!" tolak ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Yesung pun hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu.

.

~Hari kencan haesung~

Seperti yg di jadwalkan akhirnya donghae mengajak yesung menonton drama musikal . saat ini mereka telah sampai di teater.

"Hyung aku ke toilet sebentar ya" ucap yesung setelah turun dari mobil .

"Iya sayang , perlu hyung temani ?" tawar donghae.

"Tidak perlu hyung, tunggu sebentar ya"

"Baiklah hyung tunggu di sana ya?" sahut donghae sambil menunjuk kursi yg ada di pojok ruangan.

"Ne hyung"

Yesung pun segera berlalu menuju toilet sedangkan donghae berjalan menuju kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Sambil menunggu yesung , donghae menyibukkan diri dengan bermain ponsel.

'Puk'

Tiba-tiba ada yg menepuk bahunya membuat donghae menoleh.

"Benar kan aku tidak salah orang, annyeong donghae hyung" sapa seorang namja tinggi pada donghae.

"Kyuhyun!" seru donghae sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"Sedang apa hyung di sini?"

"Aku ingin menonton drama musikal dengan kekasihku , kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Ahh aku sedang bosan saja di rumah hyung makanya aku ke sini" sahut kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"Jinjja ? Wahh aku tidak menyangka kau juga suka yg seperti ini kyu" seru donghae sambil tertawa. "Kau juga dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tak apa lah hyung sekali-sekali, tidak aku datang sendiri"donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh ya mana kekasihmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, nanti kukenalkan padamu kyu dia sangat manis"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

.

Yesung pov

Aishhh kenapa bisa donghae hyung bersama dia ? Kenapa mereka bisa saling kenal ? Dari cara bicaranya mereka terlihat akrab, apa kyuhyun temannya donghae hyung ? Sial sekali ! Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini kenapa harus kyuhyun yg menjadi teman donghae hyung ! Matilah aku kalau kyuhyun melihatku , bagaimana ini ? Tapi tidak mungkin selamanya aku bersembunyi.. Hahh .. Mau tidak mau aku harus keluar.

Yesung pov end.

.

Yesung pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sudah selesai dengan 'urusannya' namun saat keluar dari toilet dia menghentikan langkahnya yg akan menghampiri donghae , saat melihat donghae berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan saat mengetahui orang yg sedang berbicara dengan donghae adalah kyuhyun mantan kekasihnya, yesung reflek bersembunyi karena kaget .

"Hay sayang sudah selesai ? Kenalkan ini anak rekan bisnisnya appaku" begitu yesung sampai donghae langsung mengenalkan yesung pada kyuhyun, tanpa menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sedang menatap shock pada yesung.

Yesung mencoba bersikap biasa, berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk. Namun sepertinya harapan yesung tidak terkabul.

"Ohh.. Jadi dia namjachingumu hyung ?" seru kyuhyun setelah selesai dari acara terkejutnya.

"Ne, kau sudah mengenalnya kyu ?" tanya donghae antusias.

"Ne, aku sangat mengenalnya" jawab kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata 'sangat'.

"Jinjja ? Sayang kau juga mengenal kyuhyun ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya donghae sambil menatap yesung meminta penjelasan.

"Anu..hyung kyuhyun ini-"

"Yesung itu mantan kekasihku hyung" potong kyuhyun langsung sebelum yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Yesung membelalakan matanya mendengar kalimat kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan mengatakan itu pada donghae. Dia pikir kyuhyun hanya akan bilang bahwa mereka teman lama. Sedangkan donghae yg mendengar itu awalnya sedikit kaget namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menatap yesung lagi.

"Benarkah yg kyuhyun katakan sayang?"

Yesung hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wahhh dunia sangat sempit ya.. Ini kebetulan sekali" donghae masih tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini . kyuhyun anak rekan bisnis appa nya merupakan mantan dari yesung, kekasihnya saat ini yg sangat ia cintai. Benar-benar lucu pikir donghae. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ne, kebetulan sekali" sahut kyuhyun sambil menyeringai ke arah yesung .

"Hyung jadi namja manis yg kau maksud adalah yesung ?"

"Iyya , dia memang manis kan kyu . aku heran namja manis seperti ini kau sia-siakan, tapi baguslah karena aku jadi bisa memilikinya" jawab donghae dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Ne hyung , memang yesung ini sangat manis bahkan cantik. Aku doakan semoga kalian langgeng ne, yah walaupun aku tidak yakin" sahut kyuhyun seenaknya membuat donghae mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu kyu ? Tolong jaga ucapanmu!" donghae menatap kyuhyun sedikit emosi . apa maksud kyuhyun berkata begitu ? Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sementara yesung yg mendengar ucapan kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan merangkul lengan donghae , dia takut kyuhyun akan membongkar 'aib' nya di depan donghae.

"Yayaya ! Jangan marah dulu hyung, aku cuma takut kau tidak kuat menghadapi yesung karena aku saja waktu itu menyerah" jawaban kyuhyun yg setengah-setengah membuat donghae bertambah bingung kemana arah bicara namja di depannya ini.

"Baiklah aku beritahu kau satu rahasia hyung, yesung itu sangat manja , keras kepala, menyebalkan dan egois . kau tidak akan kuat lama-lama bersamanya" akhirnya kyuhyun memilih meneruskan omongannya saat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah donghae.

"Mungkin sekarang kau masih bisa bertahan , tapi kusarankan kau putuskan saja dia hyung. Masih banyak namja manis di luar sana, kau kan tampan hyung kau bisa mendapatkan yg lebih baik" kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat yesung makin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan donghae.

"Cukup kyu ! Kau tidak berhak menilai kekasihku seperti itu ! Semua yg kau bilang itu omong kosong!" donghae mulai terpancing emosi.

"Wahh pasti selama ini kau berpura-pura menjadi 'gadis yg manis' di depan donghae hyung ne ? Haha kau sangat pintar kim yesung ! Aku sangat mengenalmu , 2 tahun bukan waktu yg sebentar untukku mengetahui semua sikap burukmu" tambah kyuhyun yg sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh gertakkan donghae.

Yesung sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya , sudah cukup dia dipermalukan seperti ini di depan kekasihnya sendiri . maka yesung pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari situ . dia berlari meninggalkan dua namja tampan itu.

"Kim yesung ! Kau mau kemana ?" teriak donghae namun yesung tak menghiraukannya.

Donghae lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada kyuhyun yg juga sedang memandang arah kepergian yesung.

"Kalau memang yesung seperti yg kau bilang aku tidak peduli ! Karena aku sangat mencintai kim yesung ! Aku mencintai semua yg ada pada dirinya termasuk sikap manjanya!" ucap donghae tegas pada kyuhyun sebelum berlari untuk mengejar yesung yg sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sedangkan kyuhyun dia hanya bisa tertawa miris.

.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah yesung. Setelah kejadian bertemu kyuhyun tadi , yesung hilang tanpa jejak . ponselnya pun tidak aktif , akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk mencari yesung ke rumahnya.

~ting-tong~

Donghae memencet bel rumah yesung berkali-kali namun tak kunjung juga ada yg membuka pintu.

"Yesungie buka pintunya ini hyung"

~cklek~

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang namja mungil namun itu bukan yesung.

"Wookie ? Mengapa kau ada di sini ? Yesungie ada di rumah ?" ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. "Masuklah dulu donghae hyung"

Donghae pun segera melangkah masuk dengan ryeowook yg mengekor di belakangnya.

"Yesung ada di kamar hyung, tadi dia menelfonku sambil menangis. Karena khawatir makanya aku kemari"

"Dia menangis pasti karena omongannya kyuhyun" gumam donghae.

"Sebenarnya selama ini yesung sedang berusaha untuk berubah demimu donghae hyung" ryeowook yg sudah mengerti permasalahan yg terjadi , memulai omongannya.

"Berubah maksudmu ?"

"Seperti kata kyuhyun , dulu yesung itu namja yg manja dan egois hyung"

"Tapi dari yg kulihat yesung tidak seperti itu wookie, bahkan setiap kali aku ingin memanjakan yesung dia selalu menolak " bantah donghae.

"Itu karena yesung sedang berusaha untuk berubah hyung, dia takut kalau sikapnya masih saja seperti dulu orang yg dia cintai akan meninggalkannya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya itu" akhirnya ryeowook memilih menceritakan semuanya pada donghae , dia sudah lelah melihat yesung terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

*flashback*

"Huuuuuu...wookie kenapa hiks kyuhyun hyung tega hiks" terlihat seorang namja manis yg sedang menangis di pelukan seorang namja mungil.

"Apa yg terjadi sungie ?" tanya ryeowook si namja mungil pada yesung si namja manis yg sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kyuhyun hyung memutuskanku wokie huuu..huwaaaaa.."

"Ssttt.. Tenanglah sungie, memang kalian ada masalah apa ? Apa kalian bertengkar ? Setahuku kalian baik-baik saja kemarin" tanya wookie sambil berusaha menenangkan yesung.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, tadi pagi aku di jemput oleh kyuhyun hyung lalu dia mengajakku ke taman tempat pertama kali dia menyatakan cinta padaku hiks.. Lalu tanpa aku sangka kyuhyun hyung bilang dia sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami huwaaaa.." tangis yesung semakin keras, untung saja kelas sudah sepi karena memang sudah jam nya pulang sekolah. Sehingga tidak akan ada yg memperhatikan mereka.

"Aisshh.. Bagaimana bisa sungie ? Bukankah kyuhyun hyung itu sangat mencintaimu ? Bahkan dulu dia yg mengejar-ngejarmu ? Kenapa sekarang dia bisa tega memutuskan hubungan tanpa alasan begini ?" tanya ryeowook tak habis pikir.

"Katanya hiks , dia sudah bosan denganku. Dengan sifatku yg manja dan kekanakan. Selama ini aku selalu merepotkannya. Padahal wookie, aku melakukan itu karena aku sangat mencintai kyuhyun hyung. Makannya aku selalu bergantung padanya, selalu ingin bersamanya , selalu ingin diperhatikan dan dimanjakan olehnya.. Hiks..hiks.."

"Ssstttt... Sudahlah sungie, dia saja yg bodoh harusnya dia senang kekasihnya hanya bergantung padanya, manja hanya padanya, kalau kau manja pada namja lain baru seharusnya dia merasa keberatan" hibur ryeowook.

"Molla wookie, aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?"

"Sudahlah, masih banyak namja lain kan ?"

"Tapi aku maunya hanya kyuhyun hyung, huwaaaaa..."

"Haishh.. Lupakan dia sungie, aku yakin masih banyak namja lain yg akan menerimamu apa adanya" ucap ryeowook sambil membelai punggung yesung.

"Mungkin ini memang salahku wookie, mulai sekarang aku harus mandiri tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain"

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, yakinlah suatu saat akan ada namja yg bisa membahagiakanmu dan menerima semua kekuranganmu"

"Hemm.. Semoga saja wookie"

*flashback off*

"Jadi itu sebabnya yesung sering melamun saat sedang bersamaku ? Dia juga terlihat sangat menjaga sikapnya di depanku" tanya donghae setelah mendegar semua cerita ryeowook.

"Ne hyung, aku selalu mengingatkannya agar ia tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanmu, tapi dia kekeuh ingin berubah. Padahal aku tau dengan pasti yesung itu dari dulu memang sangat manja jika bersama orang yg membuat dia merasa nyaman"

Donghae tersenyum. "Padahal aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan , malahan aku suka kekasih yg manja terlihat menggemaskan"

"Malah aku sempat berfikir apa yesung tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, karena sikapnya kadang sedikit dingin" sambung donghae.

"Ani hyung, dia bahkan sangat takut kehilanganmu"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung boleh menemui yesung ?" tanya donghae.

"Naik saja hyung"

"Gomawo"

Donghae pun menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 menuju kamar yesung. Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu dengan gantungan kura-kura di depannya donghae pun mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

~tok tok tok~

"Sayang , ini hyung. Boleh hyung masuk ?" karena tidak ada sahutan akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk masuk karena ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Hal pertama yg dilihat donghae begitu memasuki kamar adalah yesung yg sedang berbaring di kasur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Donghae melangkah mendekati ranjang yesung dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping yesung, lalu memeluk tubuh yesung dari belakang.

"Sayang kau tidak tidur kan ?" bisik donghae di telinga yesung.

Yesung pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan donghae.

"Hyung , semua yg kyuhyun katakan tentangku itu benar" mulai yesung dengan suara yg terdengar serak karena habis menangis.

"Hyung tidak peduli, hyung suka namja yg manja"

"Benarkah ?" yesung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap donghae.

"Iyya sayang, memang hyung kelihatan berbohong?" yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Donghae mencium puncak kepala yesung. "Hyung mencintai sungie apa adanya , jadilah dirimu sendiri sayang"

"Tapi hyung harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan sungie ne ?" tanya yesung sambil mengangsurkan kelingking mungilnya di depan donghae, membuat donghae tertawa.

"Hyung berjanji sayangku" donghae pun menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking yesung.

"Saranghae donghae oppa" seusai berkata begitu yesung langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah di dada donghae.

"Kau bilang apa tadi sayang? Coba ulangi" tanya donghae berusaha menggoda yesung.

"Shireeooo" tolak yesung.

"Hyung tidak dengar sayang"

"Tidak ada Hyung, lupakan!" yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh donghae.

"Hahaha.. Nado saranghae yesungie sayang"

.

1 minggu kemudian..

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang mengendap-endap sambil membawa keranjang berisi banyak makanan. Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah bukit. Dia dan namjachingunya memang sudah berjanji untuk piknik hari ini. Yesung si namja manis itu semakin memelankan langkahnya saat hampir mendekati namjachingunya yg saat ini sedang sibuk memotret pemandangan dari atas bukit, sepertinya yesung berniat untuk mengejutkan namjachingunya itu. Yesung mulai menghitung dalam hati.

'Hana..dul..set'

"Hwaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaa !" Kim yesung hampir saja limbung dan terjatuh saat namjachingunya itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan mengagetkannya. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya sempat menyentuh tanah berumput itu sepasang lengan kekar sudah menahan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yakk ! Lee donghae !" teriak yesung pada namjachingunya itu.

"Wae sayang ? Kau kaget ? Hahaha" tanya donghae pura-pura polos sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aisshhh" yesung segera melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan donghae dan berdiri tegak lalu memperbaiki bajunya.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung!" seru yesung kesal.

Donghae berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Mianhae sayang.. Hahaha.. Kau sendiri mengapa mengendap-endap begitu ? Pasti kau yg sebenarnya ingin mengagetkan hyung kan ?"

Yesung mengembungkan pipinya , ternyata rencananya ketahuan. Tapi kim yesung tetap jaga gengsi. "Ani"

"Bohong, hyung sudah melihatmu dari tadi kok"

"Mana mungkin ! Memangnya hyung punya indera ke 6?" bantah yesung.

"Memang tidak punya, tapi ini" donghae menunjukkan layar ponselnya yg menampilkan fotonya yg sedang berpose dengan yesung yg terlihat mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Rupanya yesung tidak sadar pada saat donghae melakukan selfie , otomatis dirinya yg berada di belakang donghae akan ikut terfoto -_-.

'Aishh yesung pabbo' umpat yesung dalam hati.

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah sayang, hyung minta maaf ne ? Kau membawa apa ?" donghae melirik keranjang di tangan yesung.

Yesung mengangkat keranjang makanan di tangan kanannya. "Ini ? Ini makan siang kita hyung"

"Jinjja ? Kau masak sendiri sayang ?" tanya donghae.

"Eh ? Tentu saja ini masakanku sendiri hyung" jawab yesung sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah ? Bukannya restaurant yg memasak ?" tanya donghae memastikan.

"Ishh hyung gak percaya sama sungie ?" tanya yesung kesal sambil memukul lengan donghae membuat donghae meringis.

"Aww.. Sakit sayang" seru donghae sambil mengusap lengannya .

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan" dan kim yesung sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kkkk~

.

3 jam sebelumnya ..

"Kamu yakin ingin belajar masak sungie ?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung yg saat ini sudah berpenampilan khas orang akan memasak, seperti memakai apron sambil memeluk panci. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di dapur rumah kim yesung.

"Ne, apa ada yg salah?" tanya yesung polos .

"Tentu saja ada ! Seorang kim yesung mau memasak ? Menyentuh dapur saja kau tidak pernah" cibir ryeowook.

"Aisshhh.. Makanya ajarin aku kim ryeowook" rengek yesung.

Ryeowook nampak berfikir sebentar. "Hemmm.. Sepertinya ini akan sulit sekali sungie"

"Yak ! Aku tidak sebodoh itu dalam memasak" bela yesung.

Ryeowook terkikik geli "baiklah sungie tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu ?" tanya yesung.

"Kau harus menemaniku berbelanja seharian, dan yg paling penting.." ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sementara yesung langsung memutar bola matanya malas "arraseo aku yg akan membayar semuanya"

"Jinjja ? Kau memang selalu mengerti aku sungie" seru ryeowook.

"Aku tau apa isi pikiranmu kim ryeowook! Yasudah cepat kita mulai acara memasaknya !" seru yesung tak sabaran.

"Tunggu dulu sungie !" ryeowook menghentikan gerakan yesung yg akan mengambil bahan masakan.

Yesung mulai kesal. "Apa lagi jerapah ?"

"Masih ada 1 syarat lagi kura-kura !" ryeowook balas mengejek yesung.

"Apa ? Apa ? Cepatlahhh!" yesung berusaha bersabar. 'Ini semua demi donghae hyung' inner yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Begini sungie, aku ingin kau menjodohkanku dengan sepupumu" jawab ryeowook malu-malu.

"Sepupu ?"

"Iya sepupumu yg murah senyum itu"

Yesung nampak berfikir. "Ah ! Hyunwoo maksudmu ?"

"Ne" ryeowook menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Jadi, kau suka dengan hyunwoo ?" yesung menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Memang apa salahnya ? Kau mau tidak ?" ryeowook bertambah malu di tertawakan yesung.

"Hahaha .. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau naksir pada sepupuku itu , mianhae"

Ryeowook membuang wajahnya.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku minta maaf, tenang saja wookie serahkan semuanya padaku" yesung merangkul bahu ryeowook sayang.

"Benarkah ? Awas kau bohong ya sungie"

"Tidak akan, percaya padaku . hyunwoo akan kujodohkan padamu kebetulan dia juga single kok" janji yesung.

"Yeyy gomawo sungie, yasudah kajja kita mulai memasaknya" seru ryeowook tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Kajja!" seru yesung tak kalah semangat juga.

.

~Back to haesung~

Kini yesung sedang sibuk menata berbagai masakan hasil 'jerih payah' nya di atas tikar yg sudah ia gelar di atas rumput. Yesung dan donghae sengaja memilih tempat yg lansung menghadap pemandangan yg indah dari atas bukit. Sehingga sambil menikmati makanan, mereka bisa sambil memandang keindahan alam.

"Hyung kemari, makanan sudah siap" yesung memanggil donghae yg masih sibuk memotret.

"Iyya sayang" donghae segera menghampiri yesung.

"Wahh .. Ini semua kau yg masak sayang ?" tanya donghae sambil menatap banyak hidangan yg tersaji di depannya. Seperti susi, bulgogi, jangjamyeon , dan kimchi. Semuanya terlihat lezat, dan jangan lupakan terdapat banyak buah dan minuman juga tertata rapi di situ.

"Tentu saja hyung" jawab yesung bangga. "Ayo cicipi hyung"

"Selamat makan" donghae langsung mengambil sumpit dan menyantap bulgoginya.

"Bagaimana hyung ?" tanya yesung was-was menunggu reaksi donghae atas masakannya.

"Mashita.. Kau sudah cocok menjadi istriku sayang" puji donghae.

"Tentu saja hyung, hanya aku yg pantas menjadi istri hyung"

"Haha.. Percaya diri sekali kau sayang" tawa donghae.

"Tapi... Benar ini semua kau yg masak ?"

Yesung mempout bibirnya. "Aishhh .. Hyung tidak percaya?"

"Percaya sih tapi..."

"Baiklah aku di bantu oleh ryeowook" jujur yesung akhirnya.

"Sudah kuduga hahaha.."

"Tapi tetap aku yg memasak, ryeowook hanya memberi intruksi" bela yesung.

"Arraseo.. Arraseo.. Hyung percaya sayang, yasudah sekarang kau juga makan. Aaaaa" donghae menyuapkan sepotong susi pada yesung yg kali ini diterima dengan senang hati oleh yesung.

.

Donghae dan yesung berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri jembatan gantung yg di kelilingi oleh pepohonan. Hari sudah menjelang sore, saatnya mereka untuk pulang.

"Sayang" panggil donghae.

"Wae hyung ?"

"Gomawo untuk hari ini"

"Cheonma hyung. Aku bahagia bisa mengahabiskan waktu seharian bersama hyung" yesung tersenyum dan mengayunkan pegangan tangan mereka seperti anak kecil.

Donghae tersenyum. "Kajja kita segera pulang sayang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan" ucap donghae sambil memandang langit yg tampak mendung.

Yesung ikut memandang langit. "Benar juga , kajja hyung" yesung menarik tangan donghae dan mempercepat langkah mereka.

.

"Happy anniversary hyung" seru yesung ceria sambil membawa sebuah kue dengan lilin angka 100 di atasnya. Hari ini hari jadi mereka yg ke-100 hari. Yesung berinisiatif untuk merayakannya di rumah saja bersama donghae. Kebetulan anggota keluarganya sedang berlibur keluar kota. Sehingga dia bisa bebas berduaan dengan kekasih tampannya. :)

"Happy anniversary sayang" ucap donghae sambil mencium kening yesung, saat yesung sudah meletakkan kue di atas meja dan duduk di sampingnya.

Yesung merebahkan kepalanya di bahu donghae."hyung jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne ?" tanya yesung manja.

"Tak akan sayang, tidak ada alasan untuk hyung meninggalkan sungie. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku sayang" ucap donghae terdengar gombal. Namun itu semua adalah ketulusan, karena donghae tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa yesungnya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan donghae. "Kajja hyung kita tiup lilinnya" yesung dan donghae segera meniup lilin dengan diiringi doa di dalam hati masing-masing bahwa mereka ingin di persatukan selamanya.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa kita berfoto hyung" yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Donghae pun segera mengabadikan momen dirinya dengan yesung yg membawa kue anniversary mereka.

'Ckrek'

Donghae segera melihat hasil fotonya. "Sweet couple" komentar donghae.

"Hahaha.. Cha kita makan kuenya hyung" yesung memotong kecil kue tart itu dan menyuapkannya pada donghae. Begitupun donghae, dia mengambil potongan kecil kue itu dan menyuapkannya pada yesung.

"Mmmm... Manis" seru yesung sambil mengunyah kuenya.

"Yak hyung!" teriak yesung tiba-tiba saat donghae dengan jahilnya mencolekkan krim kue ke pipinya.

"Hahaha.. Wajahmu seperti badut" ejek donghae.

"Yak awas ya kau hyung!" yesung segera mengambil krim kue dengan telapak tangannya dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah donghae. Melihat itu donghae segera bangkit untuk menghindari serangan yesung.

"Ampun sayang"

"Tidak akan! Jangan lari hyung! " yesung segera mengejar donghae.

Melihat itu donghae segera berlari mengelilingi ruangan. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa" donghae malah mengejek yesung membuat yesung semakin semangat untuk melempar krim di tangannya ke wajah tampan donghae.

Setelah 5 menit mereka berlarian seperti bocah, akhirnya yesung pun menyerah untuk mengejar donghae. "Hyung stop aku lelah.."

Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada yesung. "Hahaha kau menyerah sayang ?"

"Iyya aku capek" keluh yesung dengan nafas yg terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak bohong kan ? Jangan-jangan nanti saat aku menghampirimu, kau langsung melemparkan krim itu ke wajahku" curiga donghae.

"Hah..hah.. Terserah hyung saja" jawab yesung cuek.

Akhirnya donghae pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri yesung dan-

'Hap'

"Hyunggmmmhhhh..." tiba-tiba donghae menggendong yesung bridal style dan langsung mencium bibir yesung. Yesung yg kaget pun langsung berteriak namun suaranya langsung terbungkam oleh bibir donghae. Akhirnya karena takut terjatuh yesung memilih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher donghae, membuat donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir yesung. Perlahan keduanya memejamkan mata masing-masing menikmati ciuman pertama mereka.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa yesung menarik-narik kemejanya. "Hah..hah..kau mau membuatku kehabisan nafas hyung!" protes yesung setelah bibirnya terbebas dari bibir donghae.

" hyung ingin memberimu nafas buatan Justru sayang, bukankah kau kehabisan nafas karena kelelahan mengejar hyung, aww" jawab donghae pura-pura polos, yg menghasilkan cubitan dari yesung di pinggangnya.

"Kau selalu saja membela diri hyung! Tapi itu tadi..." yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu kenapa sayang ?"

"Itu tadi ciuman pertama kita hyung" sahut yesung malu-malu.

Mendegar itu donghae tertawa geli. "Ne sayang , bibirmu sangat manis. Boleh hyung minta lagi?"

"Yak! Dasar ikan mesum!"

"Hahaha.. Liat saja nanti aku akan mendapatkannya lagi sayang " yesung mempout bibirnya.

"Oh ya besok kan malam pergantian tahun, kau sudah punya rencana kita akan kemana?" tanya donghae.

Yesung nampak berfikir. "Ah! Aku ingat. Wookie mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya hyung. Selain untuk merayakan tahun baru juga sekaligus sebagai rasa terima kasihnya padaku".

"Terima kasih ? Memangnya kau sudah berbuat apa pada wookie ?" tanya donghae heran.

"Karena aku sudah mempersatukannya dengan sepupuku, hyunwoo"

"Jadi wookie sekarang berpacaran degan sepupumu?"

"Ne hyung, ah lumayanlah makan gratis hahaha.." tawa yesung puas karena tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk makan makanan yg lezat, cukup masakan kim ryeowook saja itu sudah sangat lezat.

.

Malam tahun baru .

Rumah kim ryeowook..

Saat ini ryeowook, yesung, donghae dan hyunwoo sedang bercengkrama di halaman belakang rumah ryeowook. Setelah mereka selesai makan malam bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil memakan camilan yg sudah di buat ryeowook.

"Kalian harus berterimakasih padaku, karena tanpa jasaku kalian tidak akan bersama" ucap yesung pada ryeowook dan hyunwoo yg duduk di hadapannya.

"Arraseo, gomawo yesungie" ucap ryeowook dan hyunwoo kompak sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Yak! Tidak iklas!" yesung mempout bibirnya.

"Sudahlah sayang" ucap donghae sambil merangkul bahu yesung dan mencium pipinya cepat.

"Aisshh.. Jangan umbar kemesraan di depan umum aku masih polos" ucap ryeowook malas.

"Polos dari mana" cibir yesung.

"Ehh bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman sekalian melihat orang-orang bermain kembang api" usul yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ide bagus , daripada tidak ada hiburan. kita jalan kaki saja kan tidak begitu jauh" sambung ryeowook.

"Ne kajja"

Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman yg terletak tidak jauh dari kompleks rumah ryeowook. Sampai di taman mereka melihat sudah banyak orang yg di dominasi pasangan kekasih sedang bermain kembang api ataupun sekedar berfoto.

"Sungie aku mau ke arah sana ya" ucap ryeowook .

"Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di sini lagi. Okey ?"

"Okey"

Akhirnya ryeowook dan hyunwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berdua. Sedangkan yesung dan donghae memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"Taarraaaaa" yesung mengeluarkan 4 batang kembang api dari dalam tasnya.

"Kapan kau membeli itu sayang?" tanya donghae.

"Tadi pagi, ayo hyung cepat nyalakan sebentar lagi pergantian tahun". Seru yesung tak sabaran. Donghae segera menyulut kembang api itu dan-

'Dar..dar..duarrrr'

Kembang api itu meledak di udara dengan cahaya yg sangat indah.

"Cantiknya..." teriak yesung. "Lagi hyung! lagi hyung!" seru yesung lagi sambil melompat-lompat.

"Kau seperti anak kecil sayang" tawa donghae.

"Tapi hyung suka kan ?" tanya yesung polos.

Donghae tersenyum. "Ne sangat suka".

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Tahunpun sudah berganti, namun yesung sepertinya masih betah berada di taman. Donghae pun mau tidak mau harus menemani kekasihnya itu. Tidak lupa memeluk yesung dari belakang memberinya kehangatan. Karena kembang apinya sudah habis di nyalakan, maka sekarang yesung hanya memandang langit yg sesekali masih di hiasi kembang api yg berasal dari orang-orang yg berada di taman itu.

"Kau mau pulang sayang?" tanya donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya karena udara semakin dingin. Membuat yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang donghae.

"Tunggu hyung aku masih ingin di sini"

"Baiklah" Tiba-tiba donghae teringat sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Yesung terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah cincin sudah melingkar di jari manisnya. Saking asyiknya melihat kembang api, yesung sampai tidak sadar jika donghae sudah memasangkan cicin di jemari manisnya.

"Hyung ini ..."

"Iya sayang, menikahlah denganku" jawab donghae sambil menunjukkan jari manis tangan kirinya yg dihiasi cincin yg sama dengan cincin yg tersemat di jari manis yesung.

"Hyung..." gumam yesung dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae sayang, hyung tidak bisa melamarmu dengan cara yg lebih romantis" sesal donghae.

Yesung langsung menerjang donghae dengan pelukan yg sangat erat. "Hyung..hyung..hyung.." hanya kata itu yg sanggup yesung ucapkan berulang-ulang dalam pelukan donghae. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia hari ini. Dilamar oleh kekasih yg sangat kita cintai, siapa yg tidak senang ?.

Donghae membalas pelukan yesung tak kalah erat sambil menggumamkan kata 'saranghae' berulang kali.

Yesung mendongakan wajahnya. "Gomawo hyung" yesung berucap dengan air mata yg mengalir di pipi chubbynya.

"Jadi yesungie mau menikah dengan hyung?" tanya donghae sambil menghapus air mata dipipi yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung sudah tau jawabanku kan ?" sahut yesung sambil tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan donghae.

"Gomawo sayang" donghae berucap sambil mencium puncak kepala yesung sayang.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi saat yesung tiba di rumahnya dengan di antar donghae. Tadi setelah melihat pesta kembang api lalu bertemu dengan ryeowook dan hyunwoo, yesung terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga lupa waktu. Sampai tidak sadar jam sudah memasuki tengah malam.

"Selamat malam sayang" donghae mengecup kening yesung sebelum yesung turun dari mobil.

"Selamat malam hyung, hati-hati di jalan" yesung membalas ucapan donghae dan segera bersiap turun dari mobil. Namun gerakannya saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di mobil yg terparkir tidak jauh dari depan rumahnya. Yesung mempertajam pandangannya. "Kyuhyun?" gumam yesung.

"Siapa sayang ? Kyuhyun ? Mana ?" donghae mengikuti arah pandang yesung.

Yesung memutuskan turun dari mobil diikuti donghae. Melihat yesung turun dari mobil namja yg tadi terlihat bersandar di mobil, yg ternyata adalah kyuhyun segera menghampiri yesung.

"Sungie" sapa kyuhyun.

"Ada perlu apa hyung?" tanya yesung berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Selamat tahun baru yesungie" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuket bunga dan boneka kura-kura pada yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap datar bunga dan boneka itu. Sedangkan donghae ia merasa tidak di anggap disitu.

"Masuklah sayang" interupsi donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ne hyung" yesung pun menuruti perkataan donghae tanpa menoleh pada kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu yesung" cegah kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Yesung.

"Lepaskan tanganmu pada calon istriku" donghae berucap dingin sambil menyentakan tangan kyuhyun kasar.

Mendengar donghae menyebut 'calon istri' kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajah shock.

"Calon istri ?" ulang kyuhyun.

"Ne, kim yesung yg manja dan menyebalkan adalah calon istriku" ucap donghae sambil merangkul bahu yesung.

Kyuhyun sekilas melirik tangan donghae yg bertengger (?) di bahu yesung, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada jemari mungil yesung.

'Mereka memakai cincin yg sama' inner kyuhyun.

"Ternyata sudah tidak ada kesempatan untukku ya ?" ucap kyuhyun setelah lama hening.

"Mianhae kim yesung, aku menyesali semua ucapanku waktu itu. Maaf sudah pernah melukai hatimu, kumohon jangan benci aku yesung" tambah kyuhyun.

Yesung memandang kyuhyun kasihan, lalu menoleh pada donghae yg di balas donghae dengan anggukan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kyuhyun hyung, aku juga minta maaf kalau dulu selalu merepotkanmu" ucap yesung akhirnya.

"Tidak yesung, aku bahagia pernah memilikimu. Pernah ada dihatimu. Semoga kau dan donghae hyung bahagia" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Gomawo hyung" yesung pun ikut tersenyum.

"Donghae hyung, maaf sudah pernah berkata tidak baik tentang hubungan kalian. Tolong jaga yesung"

"Jangan khawatir kyu, akan kupastikan yesung bahagia bersamaku"

Setelahnya kyuhyun pamit meninggalkan yesung dan donghae dalam keheningan.

"Kajja masuk sayang" donghae membawa yesung masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Setelah sampai di kamar, donghae mendudukan yesung di pinggir ranjang. Sejenak donghae memandang wajah yesung yg tampak murung. Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Kau menyesal sudah menolak kyuhyun dan memilihku ?"

Yesung menggeleng."tidak hyung mana mungkin".

"Lalu wajah macam apa itu ?" tanya donghae kesal.

"Hyung cemburu ne ? Tidak mungkin aku menyesal sudah memilih hyung" .

"Lalu ?" donghae menaikkan alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya kasihan, kupikir setelah putus deganku kyuhyun hyung sudah bahagia dengan pacar barunya, ternyata.."

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Kyuhyun itu kan kaya, tampan, keren, sebentar lagi juga laku, kkkk~" tawa donghae berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Yesung pun ikut tertawa "benar juga hyung"

'Yg paling penting sekarang adalah kebahagiaanku dan donghae hyung'. Batin yesung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

"Hyung, kau menginap saja ya, sudah tengah malam" saran yesung setelah melirik jam yg sudah lewat dari pukul 3 pagi.

"Benar juga" donghae pun segera ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yesung.

"Aku ngantuk hyung.." ucap yesung dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Donghae melirik yesung. "Sayang jangan tidur dulu"

"Wae hyung ?" tanya yesung pelan.

"Karena..."

Sreeeeett

Tiba-tiba donghae sudah berada di atas yesung dengan posisi kedua tangannya yg berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala yesung.

"Hyung!" seru yesung sambil membulatkan matanya. "Hyung mau apa ?"

Donghae tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Mau mengambil hadiah tahun baruku"

Sepersekian detik setelah berkata begitu, donghae segera mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir mungil yesung. Mengecupnya cukup lama.

"Yak ! Lee donghae" teriak yesung sambil mencubit lengan donghae.

"Kau tidak sopan sayang.. Aku lebih tua darimu" timpal donghae.

Yesung membuang mukannya.

"Kau tidak suka kucium eoh ?"

"Bukan begitu hanya..."

"Hanya apa ? Kau ingin lebih ? Kalau ingin yg itu, tunggu kita sampai menikah sayang.. Kau ini ternyata mesum juga eoh ?" cerocos donghae.

"Yak!"

'Plak'

Yesung memukul kepala donghae keras membuat donghae sedikit meringis.

"Hey sayang cepat minta maaf!"

"Shireooo"

"Minta maaf! Sakit tauk!"

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher donghae. "Mianhae donghae oppa"

Donghae tertawa senang mendengar yesung memanggilnya 'oppa' sangat manis pikirnya.

"Gomawo kim yesung sudah mau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

"Nado hyung, gomawo sudah mau menerimaku yg manja dan kekanakan ini" jawab yesung sedikit malu.

Donghae tertawa lagi. "Hanya ingatlah sayang, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain, jadilah dirimu sendiri , just the way you are. Maka hyung akan selalu mencintai sungie".

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Gomawo hyung".

Donghae kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan membawa yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah sayang. Selamat malam" donghae mencium bibir yesung memejamkan matanya menerima ciuman itu.

"Selamat malam donghae hyung". Balas yesung sambil menyamankan diri di pelukan donghae.

'Terimakasih tuhan sudah memberikan malaikat penjaga untukku. Saranghae lee donghae'

END :)

aigooooo apa ini ? *lirikatas*

hanya karangan semata , maaf jika tidak suka couplenya . tolong jangan bash mereka ne aku sayang banget sama ni couple :). maaf atas typo, atau mungkin kesamaan cerita . sumpah gak niat copas. ini sebagian kisah nyataku yg kutuangkan lewat haesung . *curhat* gomawo yg udah mau baca apalagi review. (bow90derajat).

for satya, nih unn bales hadiahmu , hope you like this :)

aku author baru. haesung shipper. atau apapun yg berbau yesung couple :)

and last, review juseyo \\(^^)/


End file.
